dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~
Song Information Original Version Artist: 190 BPM: 190 Composition/Arrangement: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED Genre: JUNGLE First Appearance: Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX Other Appearances: *beatmania 4thMIX *beatmaniaIIDX substream *beatmania III *Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX CS *Dance Dance Revolution GB (in 8-bit) *Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX CS *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME CS *DanceDanceRevolution Disney Channel Edition *DanceDanceRevolution S+ PARANOiA Pack Length: 1:36 X-Special Ver. Artist: 190 BPM: 190 Composition/Arrangement: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X Length: 1:36 "In Roulette" Version Artist: 190 BPM: 190 Composition/Arrangement: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED First Appearance: Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX Other Appearances: *Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX CS *DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Length: 1:36 X-Special Ver. Artist: 190 BPM: 190 Composition/Arrangement: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X Length: 1:36 Club Version Artist: 190 BPM: 190 Composition/Arrangement: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED First Appearance: Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX CLUB Version 2 Other Appearances: *DDRMAX -Dance Dance Revolution- Length: 1:37 Lyrics Soundbites include "Sound!", "Electric!", "Feel so good", and "Bring it on down". Song Connections/Remixes *Part of the PARANOiA series of songs. The others are: **PARANOiA by 180, from Dance Dance Revolution. **PARANOiA KCET ~clean mix~ by 2MB, from the console release of Dance Dance Revolution. **PARANOiA Rebirth by 190', from Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX. **PARANOIA EVOLUTION by 200, from Dance Dance Revolution Solo BASSMIX. **PARANOiA ETERNAL by STM 200, from Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX. **PARANOIA survivor by 270, from Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. **PARANOIA survivor MAX by 290, from Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. **PARANOiA-Respect- by .3k, from Dance Dance Revolution Party Collection. **PARANOiA ~HADES~ by αTYPE-300, from DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2. **PARANOiA (kskst mix) by 180, from DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. **PARANOiA Revolution by CLIMAX of MAXX 360, from DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. *PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~ has a hidden "in roulette" version in Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX. This "in roulette" version sounds slightly different. *PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~ has 3 club remixes in Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX CLUB VERSION: CLUB VER., CLUB ANOTHER VER., & CLUB ANOTHER VER.2. *An 8-bit remix of PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~ appears in Dance Dance Revolution GB, under the title PARANOiA MAX. **The original PARANOiA also appears in 8-bit form in Dance Dance Revolution GB. **Yet another PARANOiA song, PARANOiA Rebirth, got an 8-bit remix in Dance Dance Revolution GB2. Trivia *PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~ is also known as P.N. MAX in DanceDanceRevolution Disney Channel Edition. *PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~ is the Encore Extra Stage X-Special for DDR 2ndMIX, accessible on DDR X by AA'ing SP-TRIP MACHINE~JUNGLE MIX~(X-Special) as an Extra Stage. *PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~ was one of the Preliminary Round songs in the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2012 event for DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX, along with Programmed Universe and REVOLUTIONARY ADDICT. *PARANOiA Revolution uses a portion of PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~'s Expert chart. *PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~ has an SMM Special version with BPM changes from 95-380. *Post-DDR X, PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~ is the second song in which its Double Difficult chart is rated higher than the Double Expert chart. The first song is PARANOiA. *PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~'s "in roulette" version actually uses the steps for the original PARANOiA. **Both also have the same background and banner, except that they have different shades of red. *Two album arts, both for PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~'s "in roulette" version, can be found in the DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX data. They are both unused since the "in roulette" version is never present outside of 2ndMIX mode. *A portion of PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~'s Single Expert chart is actually from GET UP'N MOVE's Single Expert chart. *The 3 versions of PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~ used in CLUB VERSION each have a different banner that is a recolored version of the original banner. *The 8-bit remix of PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~ from Dance Dance Revolution GB actually runs at 198.21 BPM, instead of 190. Gallery PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~ (X2).png|Album art. PARANOiA MAX(DIRTY MIX).png|DDR X banner PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~-bg.png|2ndMIX mode background PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~(X-Special)-jacket.png|X-Special album art PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~(X-Special).png|X-Special banner PARANOiA MAX (DIRTY MIX).png|DDRMAX2-SuperNOVA 2 banner PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~-bg (2ndmix-extreme).png|Background Background Video Note: The background video is used only for DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX's 2ndMIX mode. Official Song Comment None. Category:Songs Category:PARANOiA Category:NAOKI Songs Category:Remixes Category:DDR 2ndMIX Songs Category:Beatmania Songs Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:KAC 2012 Category:X-Special Songs Category:Songs with Multiple Versions Category:DDR GB Songs Category:DDR Club Version Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:Songs without the Artist Listed on their Album Art Category:Encore Extra Stage Songs